Wonder's Eyes
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Joan and Cute Boy have fallen in love.  Cute Boy's little boy Wonder-Boy is 3-years-old and Joan and HIM bond instantly but when true love is put to the test how will Joan deal with "Motherhood"?  Family and romance which will have you guessing til end
1. Je suis

Disclaimer: I don't own JOA or any of the afflicated characters

* * *

"Very good Joan," Cute Boy said, "Now can you translate I AM into French"

"Oh that one's easy," Joan said, "it's je suis"

Cute Boy applauded.

"Well I had a trick to remember it," she admitted.

"What's the trick?"

Joan smiled

"I am is je suis. Je suis is J e space s u i s. Take out the space you have Jesuis. Take out the **i **you have Jesus who also said in John 8 I AM."

Cute Boy whistled.

"Okay now I AM impressed."

Joan laughed.

"You wouldn't be impressed if you knew some of the tricks I have and some of the ideas I have."

"I bet I would," He said, "You often impress me"

"So how is Wonder-Boy anyway?"

"**Wonder**ful," Cute Boy said with a wink.

"You know when am I going to get to meet Wonder-boy," Joan asked, "I mean we've been… friends for 3 days now and I would like to meet my… I mean Wonder-boy"

Cute Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Um… your what?"

"I don't remember," she said

"Yeah you do," he teased, "But I'll pretend you're telling the truth since you look so beautiful today"

"Seriously I'd like to meet Wonder-boy"

"Okay," he said, "I'll pick you up tonight. We can go to Chucky Cheese."

She smiled at Him.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, I don't know if I would call it a date. A date usually involves two people not three since **he'll **be there."

"Well how about we have a date next Saturday," she suggested.

"Did you just ask me out," he asked her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "Was that against the rules?"

"Not at all," He said, "I would love to go out with you. I'll see you tonight"

He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"So," she said, "I'll pick you up tonight at say 8 o'clock"

Joan nodded.

"See you tonight," she said with a grin

He left. He left her with a huge grin on her face.


	2. Family In The Fold

Cute Boy picked Joan up at 8 o'clock that night. She greeted Him with a smile and a light peck on the lips. Reality had yet to set in. She knew it would but right now she didn't care. It was seconds later when reality did set in.

"Joan," Cute Boy told her, "This is Wonder-Boy."

He was little, probably about 3 or 4 years old. He had blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes. They reminded her of liquid love.

"Hi," **he **said brightly.

_"Oh my gosh," _she whispered, _"I can see it"_

Cute Boy laughed.

"Yeah," He said, "Good thing those optic nerves are working."

"I'm Josh," Wonder-Boy said using **his **real American name.

Joan knelt to the little boy's level.

"Hi Josh," she said, "I'm Joan"

"My daddy said you were pretty," Josh commented, "He's definitely right about that"

Joan looked from Cute Boy to Wonder-Boy and then back to Cute Boy again.

"He definitely tells it like it is," Cute Boy said putting an arm around His Son.

"So does the um… past have anything to do with the present and the future," she asked, "I mean I know the remnants of the past are still visible but does it… play a role in the present and the future"

By now they were in the restaurant and Wonder-Boy came over came over and sat on Joan's lap.

"I think **he **likes you," Cute Boy said.

_Ya think, _Joan thought to herself.

The waiter came over and took their order.

"I have to tell you," he said before he left, "Your son is absolutely adorable"

Joan looked like she was about to pass out but Cute Boy just smiled.

"My son," Joan whispered after the waiter left, "Did he just call … **him **my son?"

"Sounds like he did," Cute Boy said with a smile.

_Wow! That's just incredible, _she thought to herself.

"Um Joan," Cute Boy said waving his arms at her, "You okay?"

"I'm better then okay," Joan said, "I'm GREAT"

Cute Boy smiled at Joan.

"You're not just great," He told her, "You're perfect"


	3. Big Brother is Watching

For Joan it was as if she had lived two lives. On one hand she was a 'wife' now. Technically she wasn't married to Cute Boy… not yet anyway but they had that type of relationship in every which way but two. They did not have sexual relationship and there was no ring on Joan's finger.

At the other end of the spectrum she was a daughter, a sister and a friend. This got even more complicated because of her family and friend's **lack of understanding **and attitude. Joan loved her family but she couldn't pretend that they weren't clueless. Grace understood things. She just didn't care. Joan couldn't even tell her family about her relationship with a cute boy. Her father would just warn her NOT to have sex and to make sure this guy she's dating knows he's a cop. Joan knew her parents loved her. She just couldn't communicate with them very well anymore.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Joan said bouncing down the steps two at a time like she couldn't get there quickly enough.

"Someone special you're expecting," Kevin teased.

"A… very good friend," Joan said.

It was Cute Boy.

"Hey"

"Hi Joan"

He leaned in and kissed her.

"Yeah I see just **how good a friend **he is," Kevin teased.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Joan said, "Kevin you can get to know Cute Boy while I'm getting ready.

She went upstairs.

"Hello… CUTE BOY," Kevin said, "Look, I'm sure you're very nice and sweet and good and all of that but let me just warn you of one thing. Joan is my sister and I love her. If you do **anything **at all to hurt her I will personally hunt you down and make sure your life is a living nightmare. Do we understand each other"

Cute Boy laughed.

"Perfectly"

"Good. Now lets get a few things straight. This is how it's going to be from now on"

Kevin began to explain to Cute Boy how things were going to be. Some of what he said actually wasn't half bad.

"I apologize for… him," Joan told Cute Boy later, "He's my big brother and… quite protective of me"


	4. Request Made Request Granted

Cute Boy laughed.

"There's no need to apologize," he said, "I'm glad that your brother is protective of you. Actually he is a rather intelligent young man"

Kevin smiled as Cute Boy said that.

"If I was rude," Kevin said, "I didn't mean to be. As you know my sister has been hurt before and I won't tolerate that happening again"

"Good for you," Cute Boy said

"One more thing," Kevin added, "You say that you're 'GOD' right?"

"I don't 'say' I am," he said, "I am"

"Fine. So you can make things happen?"

"Of course," Cute Boy replied

"Great. Then command me to walk again"

Joan started to explain to her brother that it didn't work like that but Cute Boy just nodded.

"Walk," he said

With a little bit of unsteadiness Kevin got up and took a few wobbly steps. Right after that it got easier. Seconds later he was walking like he had never stopped.


	5. Autherity

Thank you Byron for making this request

* * *

"Thank you for that," Joan told Cute Boy.

"It's no big deal," Cute Boy said, "You are a really good person with a really great brother. He is very lucky to have you as a sister by the way"

"Sometimes my brother or someone will ask me to do something like that... knowing that I can but I don't know if I have the authority to do so"'

"Joan," Cute Boy said, "You have the authority to do anything you see fit. If you say something your word is as good as if I said it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Joan said, "I understand and I promise never to misuse the authority"

"Probably you will at times," Cute Boy said, "Because you're still human. If you mess up which you will that's okay. I've got you covered"

"That makes me feel a lot better," she said

Cute Boy grinned.

"Listen," He said, "Wonder Boy is having a school recital on mother's day. Would you go?"

"Are you serious?"

"Joan you may not have given birth to him but you are Wonder Boy's mother."

"Really?"

"Yes. As a matter of fact we should make it offical"  
He got down on one knee.


	6. A New Chapter Closes An Old One Opens

Joan gasped softly when she saw the ring.

"Is that a ring," she asked Him.

"You have a good eye," He said with just a HINT of sarcasm.

"Are you proposing?"

"Are you accepting," He asked.

"Heck yes I'm accepting," she said

Before He could respond Joan heard a knock on her door. It was Kevin.

"Hey Kevin," she said

"Is that a ring on your finger," Kevin asked

"Yes Kevin," Joan said, "and that's a bracelet on my wrist and that's a necklace on my neck. Oh and that's a shirt on my body. And that's a hat on my head"

"Sarcastic much," Kevin asked

"Don't ask obvious questions and I won't be sarcastic," Joan replied

"Are you... and Him... engaged?"

"Were you listening in on the conversation," Joan asked, "It's okay if you were but if you were you know the answer so why ask the question"

"What do you think mom and dad are going to say?"

"They'll either approve or they won't," Joan said, "I know MOM will. Dad, I'm not so sure about"

"He'll come to accept it at some point," Kevin assured his sister.

"I know"

"You know what I think mom and dad would really love," Kevin told Cute Boy, "Amber returning"

Amber was the first born of the Geridi children. She was kidnapped 3 years ago.


	7. Questions and More Questions

Cute Boy laughed at the interchange between Kevin and Joan. He was her big brother and he obviously loved her.

"You'd just better take care of my little sister," Kevin told Cute Boy.

"I promise that I will," Cute Boy chuckled.

"How's Wonder," Joan asked changing the subject seeing it was getting awkward for Kevin.

"He's doing great," Cute Boy said, "He actually drew you a picture at day care"

"He did," Joan grinned, "That's so sweet."

Cute Boy handed Joan the picture.

"I love it," Joan said, "It's beautiful"

"He'll be happy that you like it so much," Cute Boy said, "I got us tickets for Zombie Prom tonight. We have to get going. We don't want to be late"

"Can't you just stop time so you're on time," Kevin asked

"I can," Cute Boy said, "But I won't. That's not the way I do things"


	8. Happy Talk

Joan enjoyed the show very much. After the show He took her out to dinner.

"You really look incredible today," He told her.

"Thanks," she said, "The trick is to look natural without looking natural"  
Cute Boy laughed.

"Even I don't always understand women," he said, "and I created them"

"There's not really too much to understand," Joan said, "Women are complex creatures. For instance if you give a girl and a guy the same problem to solve a male would probably use his brain whereas a female would use her heart. It's just a part of the different personalities. There are some things men can do that women couldn't and there are other things that men could never do"

Cute Boy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," he said, "Like what?"

"Um... well like for instance a man couldn't breast feed"

Cute Boy cracked up.

"A man couldn't carry children," she continued.

He laughed again.

"A man couldn't go through a tough time and come out of it unaffected," Joan said, "But then again a woman couldn't either."


	9. If It Weren't For Her

"Well nobody can go through tough times unaffected," Cute boy told her, "Nobody can go through **good **times unaffected either. Everything that happens has an affect."

"Girls however," Joan said, "Have instint in **emotional **situations whereas men have instint in **logical **situations. As an example I know what biblically it says about His mothers **reaction **when what happened to Him happened but the instint would probably be a protective nature. Women are given a protective nature in most situations. They care and they love and they are always trying to make a difference even when it's not easy. Men on the other hand have a protective nature when logic steps in"

"Like-"

"Well when my dad found out we were dating he told me to remind you that he was a cop," Joan said laughing.

"I know," Cute boy said, "It was part of his destiny"

"People think men are better then women but the truth is that if it weren't for a woman men wouldn't even be here"

"TECHINALLY if it weren't for the dirt men wouldn't be here," He teased, "and if it weren't for the man-"

"YEAH YEAH YEAH," Joan said laughing, "But women give birth. If it weren't for a woman for thousands of years now there would be no children"


End file.
